I know you're scared
by XaviAmi
Summary: BBxL yaoi fic! This time a bit of drama. A change for me. K for now but if I should carry on, the rating will increase and more pairings will be added!


Prepare for BBxL yaoi, Prepare for BBxL yaoi!!!

TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!

Pairing: BBxL, maybe others later...

Disclaimer: Don't own death note, I never will no matter how much I want to :(

* * *

I seem all alone right now. I have decided after the death of my best friend, I must forget the past and move on. Yes I have to forget my past, forget my curse, forget all of the others and most importantly forget _him_. Wait that must be impossible after all he did to me, called me, pushed me to do. I thought I was gunna crack just like A and kill myself, but no. I did not. Not in that context anyway.

Many of the wammys teased me, humiliated me, bullied, beat me up and that is when I cracked. Not cracked as in driven to death. How would I be telling you this now? If that was the case. Cracked. The word has many meanings. Most people think of drugs, or maybe snapped a brain cell or something and then become completely insane. Loads of people said I am insane and mentally wrong. The cracked I'm talking about is like a mirror. Shattered into hundreds of pieces. Broken. A broken heart.

I love many things. Murdering other humans is a hobby I love. Jam is something I love. Until now I never loved anyone, only because no-one loved me. Love...

How I wish for my broken heart to be fixed, how I wish to love someone, even more how I wish for someone to love me. The most important thing for me to wish for is..._him_.

After all this time of running and hiding, I relised I was running to him but also hiding from him as well. He could never accept me, love me. The way he spoke to me when I was younger. That stone-cold, emotion-less tone of voice. It forever haunts me so that I hide away. But many a time it is a tender loving remedy calling to me, pulling me in, trapping me in his heart and throughing away the key so I could never escape. I was running to him.

I sat down on the grey tiled floor. Nobody was around to spot me. Pick me out of the crowd because I was different.

I heard slight footsteps in the distance. It was probably a drunk out late. I ignored it at first but they were coming closer.

From their sight I most likeably looked asleep. Maybe they will leave me alone. Even if they do, it won't matter, I have my knife in my pocket. They got closer and even closer. Yet I still didn't see the point in raising my head to look what they wanted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the stranger's feet. I couldn't see their life span as I still refused to lift my head. Their footsteps stopped and their dainty feet were right in front of me. They haven't run away screaming yet because my dark hair was covering my eyes. No speech came from the other person. They were waiting for me to look at them I think. Well I might as well since they are no threat to me. I was about to look who this stranger was when they said...

"B?"

That voice I have heard It somewhere before. It's been a long time since I had proper conversation with a person. Was I about to?

Better yet, how on FRIGGIN earth did they know my name?!

I chose not to reply because what if they were a cop or someone wanting a reward? If I answered they would know it was me and turn me in.

I gripped hard onto the knife in my pocket, squeezing the life out of it. My hand was shaking which was odd. I haven't been scared in years.

"Yes"

"Is it you?" the stranger asked they reached out to touch me.

I took the knife out of my pocket and just missed their hand but I did manage to push it out of the way. I don't like people touching me.

"I'm sorry!" said the stranger "I forgot you don't like being touched, but you can trust me"

Whoa, who was this person? They seem to know me. They didn't even quite look at me properly.

"Pervert" I said under my breath

"Look at me Beyond, I know your scared to, but just look." they said "You will very much recognize me when you see me!"

"You're not going to turn me in?"

"No. Why would you think something like this?"

Scratch that, they seemed to know me a lot!

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up and up. They were tight shut.

"Look Beyond; I'm not bothered what your eyes look like!"

Some how I felt reassured after they had said this.

I began to open them bit by bit. Finally they were open slits looking at the dusty floor.

And they reached the figure half covered by darkness. A young looking man, very similar to myself was standing in a hunched over position.

I knew his voice, I recognized his posture, I some how recognized his face that I could barely even see.

I trust him, I think I know him.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Well for one, you love me"

My heart started beating. Pounding against my rib cage. Love him?

"A stalker?" I suggested

"No, think harder"

The young man stepped forward out of the shadows. I dropped my knife from my hand in shock from whom it was and also because I felt no need anymore to hold onto it. I did know this person. And he was heck right about what he said.

"Y-Y-Your...It's yo-o-ou!"

"Correct" he said

* * *

So...THERE YOU HAVE IT ;)

Review and stuff, should I carry on?

Wasn't quite sure what rating to give it so sorry for any younger readers but It's not exactly _bad _bad language, It's not like I sweared!


End file.
